1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method, in particular with respect to a manufacturing method of manufacturing nitrone compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nitrone compound is a key intermediate for the synthesis of naturally occurring compounds or medical drugs. Nitrone compound is well-known for trapping free radicals. Recently, several nitrone compounds have demonstrated potent biological activity against many diseases, such as aging, Alzheimer's disease, cancer, Parkinson disease and stroke.
Nitrone compounds have usually been prepared by condensation reactions between carbonyl compounds and hydroxylamines. Wherein hydroxylamines can be obtained by oxidation of amines or imines or by reduction of nitro compound. However, the strong reactive agents or reaction conditions are necessary. Other recent preparations include copper-mediated coupling of fluorenone oxime and vinyl boronic acid and cyclization of β-allenyloximes.